


Assassin Drabbles

by Wasitadream



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: Based in an Imagine on tumbler byAssassins-Imagineshttps://assassins-imagines.tumblr.com/Modern AU I which you and Evie Frye are close friends. She’s found out her brother is head over heels for you and decided to make him uncomfortable by telling him his most embarrassing stories.





	1. Embarrassing Jacob

“There was this one time when he really got himself good. We were around 13 and poor Jacob hadn’t quite matured yet. I mean poor boy looked about half his age.” You glanced at the man sitting next to his sister at the table, noticing his cheeks darkening as he cut off his twin.

 

“Come on Evie, I was a late bloomer. No need for more detail.” Evie just waved off her brothers pleas as she began giggling as she spoke.

 

“We were going to this fancy party with our father, and Jacob wanted to impress a girl that was going to be there with her family, and she was 16.” Her giggles increased as Jacob slouched in his seat, still interrupting her story.

 

“She was not that much older, maybe a year at most Evie. And I almost looked my age, you just got your growth spurt early and were an inch taller than me really.” You couldn’t suppress your smile as you watched the siblings interacting, looking back and forth between the two as each one spoke.

 

“He decided to look older he would take some of father’s beard trimmings that he’d saved up over a week, and glue them to his chest. He then wore his shirt with the top two buttons undone so everyone could see his newly acquired chest hair.” Evie was full on laughing now as she remembered how her brother looked with his fake chest hair and Jacob was now red as he averted his eyes from you. That only lasted a moment, because when you reached out and put you hand over his he smiled up at you.

 

“Then when father saw, he told Jacob to remove the quote monstrosity that looked like a beaver hair right away.” She inhaled deeply as tears formed in her eyes at the memory. “God the scream when Jacob ripped the glue off was horrendous. The neighbors came to check on me thinking I’d gotten hurt.” As Evie laughed with tears rolling down her cheeks you squeezed Jacobs hand and made sure he looked at you. You gave him a big smile, and a wink hoping he understood that you didn't think any less of him.


	2. Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from a prompt on Tumblr  
> Assassins-imagines
> 
> Imagine: Mary telling Edward that if he won’t ask you out soon she’ll gladly do it.  
> “I think I’ll be the better choice anyway, Captain.”

Sitting on the beach in Nassau, stars twinkling overhead as a fire raged on the beach Edward watched you dancing away as some of his crew members played music. You had changed into some native dress, your middle showing and a long skirt with slits all the way up your thighs. Kidd came to sit next to him, elbow nudging his side. 

 

“Dressed like that, you better go get her before one of the crew tries their hand.” Edward didn’t dare take his eyes from you as your hips swayed seductively. 

 

“They all know to keep their distance, I made it clear that she is no possession to be sought after.” She watched his eyes that were glued to your body, moving with you as you danced. He knew all about James Kidd/Mary so when she spoke next he finally tore his eyes away. 

 

“If you don’t go over there and talk to her, I will. I don’t have to follow your rules, besides I’d be better choice anyway.” He quirked an eyebrow, his tone low as he spoke. 

 

“You’d be the better choice?” Kidd’s smile widened as she spoke to Edward but looked at you. 

 

“Of course. We have the same equipment, if anything, I’d know how to make her toes curl and her voice go horse.” He sat stunned for a few minutes as his mind processed what had just been said to him. 

 

There was laughter roaring around the cracking fire and soon the sound of your laughter snapped Edward from his shock. His eyes turn to find you, and when he did he saw Kidd standing next to you, sly smile across her pale lips. He wasted no time standing up, grabbing a bottle from a nearby table and making his way straight to your side. 

 

“Kidd,” he said with a nod of his then, then he turned to you. “Lass, could I interest you in a drink?” Your cheeks pinked under his gaze and you held out your glass to be filled by the blond man before you. As you looked back at Kidd, she excused herself but not before giving Edward a slight jab in his arm. Those blue eyes were locked into yours as you sipped on the rum now in your glass. There was a silence that settled between you two, but as he raised the bottle to his lips, you couldn't help it anymore. 

 

“Who does Kidd think she’s fooling. I can’t be the only one who knows she a woman.” He nearly spit out his drink before forcing it down, chucking as he looked at you. 

 

“More people than you’d think don’t have a clue.” You smiled as bit your lip as you let your eyes roam over his exposed torso. He noticed you you eying him up and he couldn’t hold back his smug smile. 

 

“See something that interest you?” Maybe it was the rum, or maybe it was all the weeks you’d been here in Nassau all alone, but whatever it was sure made you bold. 

 

“Oh very much so Captain. Perhaps you’d give me a private showing of all that ink on your skin.” He took you by the waist and pulled your body close to his and he spoke on deep tone. 

 

“Join me in my home tonight and you can explore my skin like your own private map.” 


	3. Make a choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor found that Achilles was giving you more and more missions that took you away from the homestead, and although he knew you were fully capable taking down even a man his size, it didn’t stop him from worrying. Now when he found out just exactly what your missions consisted of, he demanded a decision that would be the hardest you’d ever have to make. 
> 
> Based on another tumblr imagine

He’d been away with Faulkner for three weeks, so when he returned he was looking forward to the rabbit stew you would always make for him. He hoisted his duffle over his shoulder and made his way up to the homestead, noticing the smoke coming from the kitchen chimney. A smile graced his lips as he looked forward to a home cooked meal, and if he was honest, seeing you. He walked in the door, surprised when you weren’t the one in the kitchen. 

 

“Ah Connor. Glad to see you back my boy. I hope you don’t mind chicken for dinner.” He looked around the house and noticed little books and papers stacked on all the tables, noting you couldn’t have been there, you hated Achilles messes. 

 

“That would be greatly appreciated, I’ve grown tired of fish.” The old man turned and looked at his apprentice, who really was nearly a master assassin himself. 

 

“Good, go fetch one and bring it in and clean it for us.” Connor grumbled as he took his duffle to his room before going out to fetch a chicken as Achilles had asked. After he came in and cooked the rest of dinner, curiosity got the better of him. 

 

“Where is y/n?” He asked before stuffing a bite of vegetables in his mouth.

 

“From her last letter, she should be in New York right now, gathering important information about your father and Charles Lee.” Connor dropped his fork and he swallowed his bite and sat up tall. 

 

“How is she gathering this information. Charles Lee is a dangerous man and I wouldn’t want her to be someone he sees as a threat.” He watched Achilles, waiting as the man chewed on his chicken before answering. 

 

“Don’t worry, she is deep undercover and has not returned here for as long as you’ve been gone. They have no reason to suspect her as one of the assassins. She didn’t take her robes nor her blades so that there would be no chance getting caught.” Connor felt his anger in his cheeks, and Achilles could see it. Connor set his jaw as he tried not to yell, but the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. 

 

“She’s undercover, in New York without her weapons all while getting information on the Templar’s. They even so much as suspect her affiliation with us and they will not hesitate in ending her life. Do you want her blood on your hands?” While posing his question he slammed his hands on the table and stood up. He walked towards the door, but Achilles stopped him. 

 

“Where on earth are you going? To get her killed?” Connor turned and faced the old man with a fire in his eyes. Achilles stood and made his way to stand in front of Connor, not intimidated by his size or anger. 

 

“I am going to bring her home. I am going to save her from the fate you care so little about.” After a swift hit from Achilles’ cane across his thigh, Connor heard the elderly man raise his voice in a tone he’s rarely witnessed. 

 

“Now you listen to me carefully, Y/N is a damn good assassin who is more than capable of protecting herself and I believe she will be more than fine on this mission.” There was a stare off between the two men than lasted for a mere minute but felt like hours. “If you cannot accept the fact that she is just as skilled as you, go check on her, but if she gets hurt, that is on you.”

 

Meanwhile in New York

 

“Haythem really now, what would people think?” You cooed as you and the older gentleman sipped tea. He looked at you seriously, knowing people would talk, but he was simply asking you to take a stroll with him, not get married.

 

“I do not understand why you would worry people would think badly of you. We are simply enjoying each other’s company while seeing the city.” He had a look in his eyes that made your heart skip a beat, no matter how much you tried to distance yourself from him, he kept pulling you in with those eyes. You had always felt a strong connection to Connor, but after spending so much time with Haytham, your feelings were getting more and more clouded. Haythem was never short of a gentleman, refined and dignified with a sense of self worth that is magnetizing. His British charm sure didn’t hurt either. 

 

“I am surely flattered Haythem. I don’t deserve this much attention from a man of your importance.” You knew how to stroke his ego, making him completely comfortable with you. Unfortunately the more you time you spent with him, the more attracted to him you became. 

 

After tea you joined him for a walk around the city as he told you all about his life in England and how he came to the new country. He got called away by Charles Lee just an hour after tea, and in true gentlemanly fashion he asked you to join him later. 

 

“Y/N, would you do me the pleasure of joining me for dinner. I have to attend a meeting with some important men right now, but I can have a carriage pick you up at the inn and bring you to the tavern. That is if you don’t mind spending more time with me.” A deep blush crossed your cheeks as Charles rolled his eyes behind Haytham. 

 

“I’d love to join you. What time shall I be ready?” Haytham offered you a slight smile before he glanced at his pocket watch. 

 

“It will be there at 6, promptly.” He then took your hand and kissed it before loading you into a carriage to take you back to the inn quickly. This would give you time to clean up before dinner and calm the butterflies in your stomach. 

 

Just as he stated the carriage pulled up at 6 and whisked you away to dinner. When you arrived at the tavern Haytham was waiting out front. He helped you from the carriage and offered his arm as he lead you inside. You didn’t know Charles would be joining you as well as Thomas Hickey and John Pitcairn, but honestly gathering information on these men was your mission. Sat next to Haytham you tried your best to seem uninterested in their conversation, but Haytham would ask for your opinion from time to time, drawing you deeper into it. 

 

After dinner you all had drinks, until Hickey had a bit too much as was completely inappropriate towards you. Haytham could see how uncomfortable you were so he decided he’d personally take you back to the inn. As you walked outside, you noticed the cool breeze in the air and felt a pang of pain in your chest. On nights like these you and Connor would spend hours out by the water studying the stars. 

 

“Could we walk back? The weather is perfect tonight.” Haytham, who was opening a carriage door turned and saw you looking up at the stars and he couldn’t deny you. 

 

“Of course. That will give us a chance to talk.” You waited as he tipped the carriage driver anyway before giving you his arm as you walked through downtown. “You know that my work takes me all over, but I spend a good amount of time in Boston at our headquarters.” He glanced at you, waiting to see your reaction. 

 

“Does this mean you’ll be leaving me soon?” You looked up at him, seeing his amused smile. 

 

“Actually I was going to ask you to come with me. You proved at dinner tonight that you have the right state of mind to join our organization.” You knew exactly what he was talking about, but you couldn’t let him know how much you knew about the Templar’s. 

 

“Really? Were all those men part of your organization? Is that why you asked me to join you?” You gave him an innocent smile as he continued to move in time with your strides. 

 

“Darling you are a very clever woman. How could I not want you in the organization?” You slowed your steps as you considered his question. 

 

“Tell me more about this organization. What would they require of me?” The next two blocks were walked at a leisurely pace as he vaguely explained the Templar order to you. You acted very interested, asking him lots of questions along the way. The second he told you he was grandmaster, you stopped and pulled on his arm. 

 

“Haytham Kenway, you are the leader of this, this um, order? How do you manage, isn’t it lonely traveling all the time?” He had turned to face you, faint smile on the corner of his mouth as he tucked a curl behind your ear. 

 

“That is why I am asking you to join me my dear.” You felt your cheeks warm up instantly and you smiled shyly up at him. That’s when you noticed a figure in the shadows on the building across the road from where you stood, and you felt your heart flip knowing that outline all too well. 

 

“Shall we get to the inn?” He raised a brow at your sudden need to get back, but he didn’t question you. You kept your eyes ahead of you and decided to keep the conversation light until you arrived back at the inn. Once inside Haytham walked you to your room, and as he stood outside your door you asked him one last question. 

 

“How long can I think about your offer Haytham? It’s a big decision to make.” He paused a moment, gauging you as thought about his answer. After the corner of his lips twitched upwards he spoke sternly. 

 

“I will be leaving for Boston in two days time. I’d love to have you join me on that trip if you’d say yes.”  You nodded, he certainly wasn’t giving you much time. 

 

“I will let you know before then. Goodnight.” With that you place a gentle kiss on Haytham’s cheek before retreating to your room and locking the door. No doubt you’d have a visitor sneak in through the window. 

 

You turned down the lights and changed into your dressing gown before opening the window. For a moment you let the breeze sooth your still burning cheeks, but a small rustling from the trees brought back your focus. You moved to sit at the small writing desk, making you nightly notes with all the important information you had learned that day, still waiting for him to climb in the window. Finally you had finished writing and you blew out the lamps before you sat in bed. After a few moments you saw the curtains billow and soon the shadow was standing here next to the bed. 

 

“I was wondering when you’d come in.” He watched you as you shifted in bed, facing him so that your features were now bathed in moonlight. 

 

“You have been spending a lot of time with my father, I came to make sure you were alright.” You could hear the tenseness in his words, he hated what you were doing. 

 

“Has he left the inn,” you asked in a whisper, not wanting him to possibly hear the conversation you were about to have. 

 

“He headed back to the tavern to make more plans I’m sure.” Connor was cold and short with his answers, and it broke your heart. 

 

“I am doing my mission. That is all. Haytham is leaving for Boston in two days, and I will head,” but before you could finish, Connor’s jealousy got the better of him. 

 

“Where? With him to Boston to join the order, that is what he asked of you. You seemed to enjoy his company.” You scoffed at the man in your room, how dare he assume your loyalty lay anywhere other than the assassins. 

 

“Listen to yourself. I made no plans to follow Haytham to Boston, my home is elsewhere and you know that.” You scolded him, but he couldn’t get the image of you and his father strolling along arm in arm. 

 

“You say that, but I saw how you looked at him. I am not foolish y/n. You have feelings for him and do not think you can lie to me.” Exasperated you huffed, how could Conner be so observant and naive at the same time?

 

“Spending these past few weeks with him has not left me indifferent. I do enjoy his company, I will not deny that. What would you like me to say?” Connor bit his lip as he stared into your eyes, was he angry that you might be lost to the assassins, or that you’d be lost to him. To his father of all men. He knew his father was persuasive and demanding, but when he was with you he almost looked kind and caring. The more he thought about you with his father, the more his feelings came bubbling up in his throat, but he would not let them out. 

 

“You need to decide what side you are on. Just know that whichever you choose, the other will want you dead.” His nostrils were flaring  as he tried to push away the thought of killing you, but if you left to Boston, he would not want any other assassin coming after you. It would have to be him. Before you could open your mouth to speak he was gone out the window and you felt tears rolling down your cheeks. 

 

You collapsed onto the bed and cried yourself to sleep, you’ve never seen Connor that angry with you, and it made you question what feelings he really had for you. Up until this point he showed no actual romantic interest, he was a man of few words who was totally dedicated to his mission. He had even stated he was not husband material and you began to believe he only saw you as a fellow assassin. 

 

The next morning you woke before the sun rose and packed your belongings. You hoped to make it out of the inn without seeing Haytham, but he was downstairs enjoying a coffee when you checked out. You didn’t notice him sitting there, newspaper in hand as you grabbed your bag and walked out the door. As you were hailing a carriage though, he came out and spoke your name quietly. 

 

“Leaving so soon y/n?” You took a deep breath, afraid your eyes were still swollen from the night before. 

 

“Haytham. I thought sending you a letter would be easier.” You had been staring at the ground in front of him so he came closer and tilted your chin up to look at him. He gently thumbed your cheek as he spoke. 

 

“I cannot say that I am pleased, but knowing that my son has a woman such as yourself caring for him says a great deal about him. Be careful on you trip, and know that as long as I am grand master, my men will know that you are not to be harmed. Goodbye darling.” He presses a small kiss to your forehead before loading your bag in the carriage and helping you into it. He paid the driver generously and soon you were on your way back home. 


	4. A debt to Arno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRATION: 
> 
> You’re in over your head on a mission. Facing far more opponents than you’d expected, they manage to find an opening and temporarily knock you off your feet. After a few seconds of disorientation, you open your eyes to see backup has arrived — in the form of your lover Arno, who leans over you to make sure you’re alright.
> 
> “Well, Hello Gorgeous. Need a hand?”

With your sword in hand and a hidden blade ready, you knocked out two more guards for the Templar Order. You smiled as looked at the full grown men laid at your feet as you sheathed the glistening metal. You were just about to scale the building to get a better view of the others that waited for you, but a strong hand grabbed your wrist and hurled you around. Your breath hitched at you saw at least seven more men standing there with rage in their eyes. Had you seen them coming you would have been ready, but the order seemed to have a few men who could move just as quiet as you. They quickly surrounded you, then you noticed two more men approaching. 

 

“And this was supposed to be an easy night,” you quipped as you reached for your main defence but one of the men lunged at you, causing you to duck and turn. As you turned though you landed chest to chest with another brute who grabbed your arms and held them to your sides as he lifted you from the ground. Shock stopped you from reacting for a moment, but soon you were looking him in the eye and the sinister smile that graced his lips made your stomach curl. You began kicking wildly and luckily one landed harshly across his manhood and he dropped you to the ground. You rolled to your feet and pulled out your sword swiftly to prepare for the men around you, but it was too late. By the time you stood there was a man directly behind you disarming you as he grabbed your forearm and twisted. Another man came from the front and grabbed a fistful of your hair. You wanted to use your blade, but a strong hand was holding your right wrist to your own throat.

 

“Assassin, vous avez commis une erreur en venant ici tout seul.” The man holding your hair grabbed your throat with his free hand and began to squeeze. You couldn’t scream for help and you were afraid this was finally it. You knew your life would end short, but at least you fought for a just cause and believed you did all you could. The burning in your chest had started and you struggled with every ounce you could muster, but the more you fought the quicker your body gave in. Soon you could no longer move and the burning spread all throughout your body. Your vision was darkening and you gave in to it, closing your eyes to pray before death would arrive. Soon you felt your body hit the ground and the sound of the blood rushing through your ears was deafening. You sucked in as much air as your depleted lungs would allow trying to regain control of the searing pain. The splash of a thick warm liquid hit your hand and you squinted up at the forms in front of you. You could make out figures moving, but your head was still swimming so you closed your eyes and laid back against something firm behind you. You began coughing and sputtering as you tried to regain control over your lungs, and after a moment you almost had. 

 

The smell of death surrounded you and the sounds of fighting had subsided. You heard the sound of a body hitting the ground not far from you and a familiar voice broke the silence. 

 

“Well, hello gorgeous. Need a hand?” You looked up and saw Arno smiling down at you. Even with the blood splattered across his face he was the most handsome man you’d ever seen. 

 

“I guess I owe you for saving my life.” You took his outstretched hand and he hauled you to your feet and into his chest. His lips brushed your cheek before they landed next to your ear. 

 

“Let’s go home and you can begin repaying that debt then.” 


	5. Jacob vs. the Blighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: 
> 
> Jacob is quite quick to anger when anybody disrespects you, and you two have had your fair share of talks about it. He promises not to let anything get to his head anymore — but he can’t quite help himself. And you can’t defend yourself if you’re not there, right?

After a long day running around for Evie and Henry then an evening at the fight club, Jacob was ready to head back to the train. He was just getting out of a carriage at the train station when he heard some men talking behind him. 

 

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The ratbag who gets his orders from a ally creeper.” Jacob only slowed his steps, desperately trying not to let his anger get the best of him. The blighters in their red vest though kept poking the viper that was hidden beneath that top hat. 

 

“Perhaps he’s alone because the mutton shunter finally caught up with that cheap wagtail he obeys like a well trained mutt.” Jacob didn’t care if they insulted him, but they kept pushing him talking about you that way. You had begged him not the let them get to him, you didn’t care what those bastards said about you, but to Jacob they had just crossed the line. He stopped and slowly turned around as he slid his brass knuckles onto his right hand.

 

“What did you just say?” He brow was raised as he took a step back towards the men approaching him. There were three blighters, one looked to be brandishing a pistol but he knew he would have no problem shutting them up, permanently. The smallest of the three walked up to Jacob, smirking as he spoke. 

 

“You heard me. I said that cheap whore you associate with is,” but the man didn’t get to finish as Jacob offers him a stiff right hook, right across his jaw. As the man wheeled back on his heels, the other two stepped up. The tallest man cracked his knuckles as he spoke. 

 

“Oi, I’ve been dying to get my hands on you.” Jacob broke his defensive stance and smiled at the big brute as he gestured his hands out wide. 

 

“Here I am then, what are you waiting for?” Jacob dodged the large man hurtling at him at full speed, chuckling as he reached over and grabbed the third man and gave him a swift head butt. By this time the smallest guy stood back up rubbing his red jaw before putting his fists up ready for a battle. Jacob took turns jabbing the smallest man and the brute, not realizing the third man had pulled out his pistol. Jacob heard the man pull back the hammer on his pistol so he reacted quickly, kicking the small man in his chest as he jumped up, wrapping his arms around the brutes neck and pulling the large man in front of him just in time to be shot by his accomplice. The body went limp in front of Jacob so he dropped him to the ground before turning his attention back to the pistol. Jacob took off after him, striking hard with his hidden blade killing him instantly. He dusted off his slacks when he heard the last of the three huffing in anger, and to be honest Jacob as knackered, so he picked up the pistol and turned simply shooting the last of his attackers before taking the gun and rushing for the train. 

 

You rolled over again, for some reason worried about Jacob like something deep inside you said he was in trouble. You got up and opened the window, hoping the slight breeze from the night air would lull you to sleep, but just as you raised the sash, his face appeared before you. Helping you jumped backed startled until he spoke your name. 

 

“Y/N, my love. It’s just me. Who else is sneaking in your window at this hour?” You held you chest as you breathed deep, not amused by his cheekiness. 

 

“You’re the only one not decent enough to use the door Jacob Frye.” He smirked as he shut the window behind. He turned and walked towards you but you could tell he was hurting. “Jacob, are you alright?” He came over and sat on the edge of the bed, stripping off his clothes one layer at a time gingerly. 

 

“Now that I’m here with you, I’m more than alright.” 


	6. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Edward Kenway’s crew finds out the British were keep prisoners on one of the ships.

Edward smiled as he watched the British soldiers scramble upon their ship. His crew had taken down most of their crew, and now he set his sights on the ship’s captain. He pulled on the mast rigging and he went zipping upwards. He quickly made his way over to the mast of the British ship and then carefully timed his final execution of the captain. Seeing his opportunity he leapt from the mast, his blade coming down at the base of the captain’s skull, killing him instantly. The rest of the British crew surrendered, and Edward’s own crew began to pilferage anything of value from the defeated ship. Edward was busy asking the soldiers to join his crew when one of his own men came rushing up from below deck. 

“Captain Kenway, you’ll want to go below deck and see it sir.” Edward told his crewmen to deal with the British crew before he went below deck to see what was going on. When he arrived below, it looked like an ordinary cargo hold, but he noticed a few of his men standing towards the back of the room. He walked back to where there was a hidden door and saw that his men saw a few prisoners held there in an iron cell. Upon coming closer the undeniable stench of death hit him. The crew turned to see him, explaining what they found. 

“Captain, most are dead with the exception of a woman and child.” Edward inspected the cell and saw that it was still locked, so he sent one of his men above deck to find the key. 

“Get up on deck and slit the throat of any soldier who refused to tell ye where the key is.” He stared at the woman who was backed up into a corner, her dress dirty and bloody, holding a small baby. Her lip was busted and her eyes look sunken from what he could see. She was quietly humming as she rocked with the baby and Edward felt not only anger for whomever did this to them, but his heart ached for the woman and child. “Lass, we are going to get you out of there. These men won’t hurt you ever again.” 

She didn’t acknowledge him nor look up at him, but her humming ceased for a moment. When she began humming again she held the baby to her chest and Edward began to doubt the baby was still alive. He had no idea how long these people had been locked in here, and his anger was growing rapidly. Just then one of his crew came rushing down with a set of keys in hand. 

“There’s only one crewmen left, the rest said they didn’t know there were prisoners down ‘ere.” He handed Edward the keys who immediately tried them to get the cell open. Once he heard the lock open, he slowly opened the door and called to the woman, not wanting to scare her. 

“Lass, we are here to get you out of here. I’m just going to come help you. Alright?” As he slowly moved towards her she stopped rocking and humming, then her eyes slowly moved towards him. He could see her shaking as she shrank back away from him. She was gaunt and very pale and Edward though she hadn’t eaten in a while. He asked one of his crew to fetch her something to eat and when the crewman came back and handed Edward some bread and a bottle of ale. 

“Would you like something to eat? Perhaps a drink?” She reached a hand out, but was too weak to make it to him. Edward moves closer and gave her the bread, watching her closely. She ate quickly, taking huge bites and swallowing before fully chewing. “Whoa, slow down. You’ll end up sick.” She looked to Edward with pink cheeks while she slowed her chewing. Once she ate the bread, he offered her the bottle which she took and downed. She dropped the bottle and looked at Edward, tears in her eyes. She tried to speak, but no sound came out and as he tried to ask for her hand her eyes rolled back and she fell over. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her from the cell, noticing the baby in her arms had skin far darker than hers. He then realized that one of the bodies in the cell was a dark skinned woman who looked like she possibly died giving birth. He had one of his men lay the baby with Its mother before he left he gave his orders. 

“Give these poor souls a proper send off, then burn this ship to a pile of ash.” He then carried the woman up and over to the Jackdaw and directly to his private quarters where he left her to sleep.He stood on the deck as he listened to one of his men speak on behalf of those whom were still locked away below deck, their souls needing to rest. Then a sorrowful song was sung as they men laid out each body, offering the sun the shine on the prisoners one last time. Someone said a prayer then the boat was set ablaze. Edward watched carefully, silently saying a prayer himself to whomever might be listening to a pirate for the souls lost. After the crew all returned and the other boat burned and sank Edward headed towards the closest city. The woman needed a doctor. 

Two days passed as Edward stayed by her side. After they found a doctor, he told Edward she’d only survive if she was a fighter. She had been beaten and starved among other unmentionable things, and Edward decided they would stay docked and he would stay by her side, talking to her and urging her to fight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why but I felt compelled to share this little idea of Edward saving people.


End file.
